


Freaky

by loosenyourcorset



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, perhaps i am going to hell, tiny meat gang - Freeform, tmg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenyourcorset/pseuds/loosenyourcorset
Summary: Noel asks Cody what the freakiest thing he ever did was. Cody tells him, of course.
Relationships: Cody Ko & Noel Miller, Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	Freaky

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t show this to Cody or Noel or anyone affiliated with them. Thanks!

“What’s the freakiest thing you’ve ever done?” Noel asks one evening out of the blue. 

The tour bus is quiet but moving, taking them across state lines as they make their way across the country. Cody had lost track of the show count by now, but he could remember every place they’ve been so far. Illinois was coming up next, if he wasn’t mistaken, and his mind went from thinking of that to pondering Noel’s question. He raised an eyebrow at him, silently noting the fact that they were in what equated to the bus’ living room and not the back room where they had a tendency to record their podcast while on the road. Ordinarily, they wouldn’t talk about this sort of thing where someone might happen upon them.

They weren’t out publicly yet. They weren’t even out privately, to be honest. Noel wouldn’t commit to a relationship with Cody because being in a relationship with a man was so...farfetched from how he’d always seen himself. Not that men who engaged in same-sex relationships were specific types of people - he knew they came from all walks of life and he wasn’t judgmental. He just wasn’t one of those men. At least, he wasn’t ready to admit to himself that he was, and therefore not ready to admit it to Cody either.

Noel shrugged at Cody’s look. Everyone else was sleeping already except for the driver. Some nights, Noel would sit in the passenger’s seat and talk with him about any and everything if he couldn’t sleep. Tonight he was more focused on this.

If Noel didn’t care, Cody decided he didn’t either. He answered, “I’m not sure I want to tell you.” There wasn’t much that Cody would keep from his best friend. The two of them shared everything, and in private they shared even more. Chaste kisses and cuddles while watching movies, hasty jerk sessions and a lot of laughter. It wasn’t about being secretive, though. The truth happened to be much dirtier than he thought Noel might be prepared for.

Noel had to wonder what it was. If Cody wasn’t going to outright tell him, it had to be pretty damn freaky. He jerked his head in the direction of the back room and then stood up, making his way back without looking to see if Cody would follow.

Of course, Cody followed.

In the room, Noel gestured toward the door and Cody locked it without hesitation. He leaned his back against it as Noel smirked up at him from his seat on the sectional, playfulness dancing in his eyes.

“Okay, spill it. I’m dying here.”

Cody laughed and took a seat next to him, running his hands through his long hair that he knew he needed to cut soon. Though if Noel had his way it would stick around. “I like having something to pull on,” he’d teased one day.

He was debating in his head whether or not he was going to tell him the truth or make something up. He didn’t like lying but, at the same time, he didn’t know how much would be pushing it for Noel. It’s not like they hadn’t gone all the way. They had, plenty of times. Still...

“I don’t wanna weird you out, dude,” he admitted after a moment, brow furrowing slightly.

“You didn’t, like, fuck a goat or something right? Because I may be fairly laid back but I’m not gonna be the guy who sleeps with the dude that fucked a goat.”

“What?” Cody was quick to reply. “No! Of course not!”

“You doth protest too much, my frien-“

“I didn’t fuck a goat!”

Cody’s exclamation sent Noel into a fit of squeaky laughs and pretty soon, Cody was laughing right along with him. This was a gift of Noel’s that he frequently used to get Cody to lighten the hell up. He took things to heart too often and Noel didn’t like seeing him so pensive all the time.

“Alright, alright. So it’s not as bad as that. Or, actually, in comparison it isn’t bad at all. Just, you know, a bit perverted,” Cody explained. He didn’t know why he was bothering trying to get out of telling Noel the truth, because deep down he knew he was going to tell him regardless. It was only a matter of how long it took them to get to that point.

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours,” Noel promised, and that hooked Cody more than he’d like to say.

He took a deep breath and prepared to tell Noel all about it. “So it was one of those nights we had two days in one city. We were in that hotel and you snuck down the hall to my room,” he started.

Noel got comfortable in his spot as he listened, intrigued to hear that the freakiest thing Cody had ever done somehow involved himself.

“We slept together. I mean, obviously you know that. You were there. It’s what I did a little while later that’s going to answer your question.”

Cody hadn’t had a lot of sexual partners in his twenty-eight years. He wasn’t inexperienced but he wasn’t a pro, either. He couldn’t do any fancy acrobatic sex moves or go for four hours without getting tired (frankly, he wondered how anyone could do that at all). So maybe what he said next wasn’t what Noel was expecting to hear - maybe to him it was vanilla or even boring, but even remembering it made Cody’s cheeks deepen in color.

“You came inside me, of course, and then I came too. We fell asleep but maybe an hour and a half later, I woke up. I don’t know why but I was hard as a rock, and... Well, I didn’t want to wake you. You were snoring and you normally don’t sleep that great, so I left you alone,” he continued, practically re-feeling everything as he was telling it. It was hard to talk with Noel staring at him so intently. For one thing, Noel had a gaze that seemed like it could light fires if he focused hard enough. For another, that little smile was gone and he was listening so closely. It made Cody’s stomach do a flip and he tried not to let his speech falter.

“I just wanted to get off again but I didn’t bring any toys on tour with me, and I wasn’t about to get up in the middle of the night to go find some sex shop. So I- I fingered myself next to you using your cum as lube, as quietly as I possibly could until I finished, and then fell asleep again a few minutes later after I calmed back down.”

Noel was speechless. That confession was the last thing he’d been expecting. “That is... The hottest thing I think I’ve ever heard in my life,” he said, biting into his lower lip. “Probably also the filthiest.”

Cody’s cheeks turned red all over again and he lost the will to make eye contact, feeling embarrassed but absolutely not ashamed.

“I bet you licked your fingers afterward, huh?” Noel asked, a slightly different tone to his voice when he spoke that time.

“What?” Cody asked, not sure he’d heard him right.

“You don’t have to sit there and play dumb, cutie. Tell me the truth. You licked my cum off your fingers after you used them to fuck yourself, didn’t you?”

Noel’s voice sounded so calm and confident that Cody couldn’t have been dishonest if he’d tried. “Yes,” he answered softly, and Noel’s smirk returned.

There was no way Noel was going to let this go now. Not while they had the opportunity to recreate it. The back room’s couch was no match for a hotel bed but it would certainly do the trick, and by then he was too hard to just forget about it. He pulled his shirt off over his head, thankful that he’d had the foresight to have Cody lock the door when they first came in.

“I wanna see you do it,” he explained as he stood, sliding his sweats off without a second thought. They were black, so Cody hadn’t seen that obvious tenting. Noel’s briefs couldn’t hide it, however.

“Right here?” Cody asked, though without being told to do so he began getting undressed as well.

“Right here.”

There was no dispute from Cody, who watched as Noel sunk to his knees on the floor in front of him. At first, he thought he was about to get very lucky. Noel didn’t often go for giving blowjobs as much as receiving, so that would have been a welcome change. Instead he felt Noel’s hands wrap around his thighs, tugging his ass to the edge of the couch. He’d gotten his pants off but Noel took care of his underwear, pulling them off for him and tossing them aside.

All of their clothes were where they could be easily found when they got done, which was good because they wouldn’t want to have to rush to search in case somebody came knocking. That wasn’t likely, but being ready was never a bad thing.

There was a short pause as Cody adjusted to the new position, leaning against the couch cushions as his legs were spread open. His dick wasn’t getting any mouth action tonight but he was pleasantly surprised to feel Noel’s tongue licking circles around his hole. Noel was hard as it was, but stroking himself while showing Cody’s body a little extra loving wouldn’t hurt either of them.

Cody’s own hands found their way into Noel’s hair and he bit back a moan as his tongue pushed into him. He wasn’t about to wake up the whole bus with his noise, even though Noel often pretended that he didn’t care how much noise they made in the heat of the moment.

After a solid minute or two of Noel thoroughly tonguing Cody open, he was upright and working one finger into him. “I hope my fingers are still good enough for you,” he winked, and Cody couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Noel knew his fingers worked just fine when Cody’s hips pressed down to get more of the first, and then the second, one in. He scissored him open even more with his fingers, looking up at him with a wondering grin.

“Did you use two or three fingers that night?” he asked, and Cody hummed, looking up at Noel like he should have known the answer already. “That’s what I thought. A slut like you needs more than two.”

The name made Cody’s dick twitch as it laid against his stomach, clearly needing attention as it slowly leaked. He didn’t dare touch it, and he knew that Noel was purposely ignoring it. He whined when Noel took his fingers out and lined his cock up. The lack of a warning when he pushed in made Cody groan, but he managed to rein it in so that it wasn’t nearly as loud as it could have been.

With one fluid motion, Noel was already halfway inside of him. Noel would be lying if he ever said that Cody’s ass wasn’t a dream, the tightness and the heat coming together to be absolutely perfect. He gave Cody all of thirty seconds to get used to it before he was moving again, bottoming out shortly. He knew Cody would stop him if he needed to. This wasn’t exactly their first go at this.

He wasted no time in working up a pace, going slowly at first as he rested his forehead on Cody’s chest. He was soft and smooth and Noel didn’t stop himself from leaving kisses there, a sharp contrast to him being so dominant moments before. That pace didn’t last long and soon he was right where he wanted to be. That sweet spot between medium and fast, that made Cody want to cry it just felt so fucking good.

“Please...” Cody half begged, back arching up a little as he waited for Noel to just. Touch. Him. Already.

“Please what?” Noel asked in return, faking coy.

Cody thought he was going to self combust after only a few minutes going at that speed and he needed a little friction, even the tiniest bit of friction for goodness’ sake, to take the edge off. “Touch me. Please, Noel, I can’t take it,” he pleaded between quiet moans. The insides of his cheeks had little teeth indentations in them from being used as a method of keeping his noises in check.

The corner of Noel’s mouth twisted up in the hint of a smirk, but it was gone a second later. “I don’t know. You didn’t wanna ask me to touch you in that hotel, so. Now you don’t get to ask. Now you get to beg,” he insisted.

The edge of the couch was home to Cody’s fingernails as he worked up the energy to focus on talking, licking his lips. He thought he already was begging, by the way, but he decided to keep that to himself. He knew what Noel wanted to hear and he was going to give it to him.

“I should’ve woken you up, so you could get me off instead. Or at the very least so you could watch,” Cody said, letting a whimper slide out of his mouth. “But please just touch me, baby, I’ll be so good from now on, I promise. Please?” His voice dripped with sugary sweetness as he asked yet again, and he thought that he was going to cum right then and there when he felt Noel’s fingers slide around his dick.

Noel wasn’t really sure what did it for him. Well, he was, but he was never going to tell Cody how much he liked it when he called him baby that way. It would work every time. He moved his hand slow because he ultimately didn’t want Cody to finish yet, since him finishing first would kind of ruin the whole point. That didn’t mean he didn’t take him close to the edge, running his thumb over the tip as he stroked him and pulling out noises from him that Noel was stuffing in the back of his mind to think about on nights he was all alone.

Cody’s hand reached down and pulled Noel up by his neck, bringing him close enough for kisses. They were sloppy and hurried at best but they did the trick, at least paired with everything else, causing Noel to cum without much warning. His own moans disappeared into Cody’s mouth and he wouldn’t tell him that kissing got him off, either. He may have been the one with more notches on his bedpost but sometimes it really was the little things.

He took a minute to collect himself, his hand on Cody slowing to a full stop despite the fact that Cody absolutely didn’t want that to happen. He peppered kisses all over Cody’s neck area as he pulled out, then leaned back to watch his own cum unceremoniously begin dripping onto the bus floor.

Cody knew what he was meant to do next, but all of a sudden he felt shy. It was so different when Noel was watching him.

“What’s wrong, can’t do it if I’m conscious?” Noel teased, no malice behind his words. “Come on, pretty baby. Get yourself off for me. You’ve done it before, you can do it again. Don’t make me have to do it for you.”

What did that mean? Cody almost wanted to resist, just to see what Noel would do. But that was an outcome for another night, and he slid his hand between his own legs. It dipped down farther as he found his entrance, slick from Noel and needing attention still. It wasn’t difficult to get two fingers in, then, and he started to thrust them in and out the way he had done last time. He leaned his head back against the couch and bit his lip, slowly adding the third finger before Noel even had to tell him to.

Watching his cum coat Cody’s fingers as he fingered himself would definitely have been enough to get Noel hard all over again, if he were able. It was borderline intoxicating to watch Cody do it. Cody, who seemed almost unfazed by it like it was a normal occurrence for him.

“You like it?” Cody asked, eyeing Noel. His own face was flushed and he looked thoroughly fucked out without ever having finished yet, and damn if Noel didn’t wish he had a photographic memory.

“Really, now. You can’t tell me you went this slow. Fuck yourself, Cody. If you can be a little whore when I’m sleeping then you can be one when you’re putting on a show for me.” Noel, of course, would have been happy to watch Cody do this at any speed for any length of time, but he knew how to get his boy off. Better than anybody else, he would bet.

A groan slipped out of Cody’s throat as he sped up, moving his hips to find that perfect angle. He wanted to hit that spot and if he could...just...find it... “Oh, fuck,” he panted, and Noel took Cody’s free hand in his so he could squeeze it instead of making sounds that might wake people up. Noel’s other hand went back to working Cody’s dick over, moving in time with the pace Cody had set for himself then.

“Cum for me, Cody. Whenever you’re rea-“ Cody came before Noel could even finish the sentence. He painted thick ropes across his stomach and Noel’s hand, squeezing hard as he saw white behind his eyes.

It took a couple of minutes for him to come back down to earth this time, and when he did he made sure that he licked up all of Noel’s cum still lingering on his fingers. Noel had to tuck that away in his mind for later, too.

When they’d gotten redressed, cuddled up on the couch under a blanket with a movie turned on (that they weren’t paying attention to), Cody was leaving gentle kisses on Noel’s jaw. He pulled away to look at him, one eyebrow raised. “So, wait - what’s your freakiest thing, then?” he asked.

Noel simply smirked. “I’ll tell you later.”

**Author's Note:**

> this will look ridiculous in between the chapters of Camp Wildflower, I am so sorry lol


End file.
